


Seaside Mist

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash and Misty take time to catch up.Takes place near the end of "Alola, Alola."
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Seaside Mist

Shielding her eyes from the setting sun, Misty watched the smoke coming from Brock’s soup drifting in the distance.

“Water  _ and bug _ types!” Ash exclaimed, waving his hands around while walking backward, facing Misty. “Rotom, what’s a water and bug pokemon  _ other _ than Surskit?”

Misty chuckled, absentmindedly petting Pikachu’s head as Rotom zoomed around, reciting facts about Dewpider and Wimpod. Ash gestured, noting a specific Wimpod he found on Treasure Island.

“Yeah, Lana talked about Dewpider.” 

Ash threw his hands up, twisting around and putting his hands behind his head. “Aw man! What’s next, you gave her a lure too?”

“Well…” Misty trailed off, raising her eyebrows up and down. Pikachu rolled his eyes. “She does have more use for a lure than you do.”

“Hmpf.” Ash crossed his arms. Rotom beeped wordlessly, zooming off after a pokemon in the distance. 

Misty let Pikachu down, watching him chase after Rotom. “You jealous?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m  _ not. _ ”

“Yeah.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Ye-”

“No! I  _ am  _ happy for you!”

Misty paused for a moment. “Aw sap.” She jabbed Ash’s side, causing him to glare. “You’ll still always be one of my oldest friends though.”

“Who’s the sap now?”

They smiled at each other. 

“So did you break all your bones trying to save that Wimpod?”

Ash burst out laughing. “You know me too well.”

“Indeed!” Misty stopped, sporting a serious face. Ash blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing’s wrong!” Misty stared at Ash. “Seriously! I’m really happy you two are here! Nothing makes me happier than seeing two of my oldest friends! Especially camping with you two!” Ash said with a blinding grin.

“...Me too.” Misty stared out over the ocean, the last sun rays twinkling on the water surface. “It’s a nice view. So of  _ course _ we gotta camp outside your house. Just like old times!”

“Just like old times.”

After a pause, Misty rolled her eyes. “Ok, Chatot, that’s enough.”

Ash shrugged, nudging at the sand before staring the opposite way. “Thanks for all this.”

Misty stepped closer to Ash, eyes narrowed. “So why are you upset?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you-”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

They stared at each other.

They laughed. 

Misty reached forward and patted Ash’s cheeks. “Come on! Tell your older-”

“You’re not that much older!”

“In terms of maturity though?” Misty joked.

“Misty!”

“Exactly.”

Misty glanced back at the ocean before squishing Ash’s pouted cheeks. “You look like a Qwilfish. Do you want to get flicked with water or are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you? You know you wanna~!”

Ash stepped away from the ocean. “I guess I’m just not used to staying in one place for long.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you are actually going to  _ school _ !” Misty joked seriously.

“Yeah, I’m glad there even  _ is _ a school,” Ash seriously joked.

Misty raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Excuse me?” As Ash stayed silent, Misty softened. “Nightmare?”

“...Parallel world.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Misty peeked to the side. “Should I get Brock?”

“ _ No _ .” Ash took a sharp breath when Misty raised an eyebrow. “Ok ok  _ fine _ I’ll tell you. Yeah, the other world was in shambles. And I mean, it’s dark, gloomy, cold, lonely…” Ash stared as the waves lapped at his feet, tracing random shapes on his arms. “Dia said how if I choose the wrong path, this world could turn into ruins. Just like… the other world.”

“Oh here we go.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing.”

Ash sighed before grinning. “Then don’t worry, alright? Dia’s gonna restore Alola, just like how I’ll take care of this Alola! I just gotta keep moving forward! Go with the flow! We might not know what’s in the future, but we’re gonna get to it!”

Misty stared. “You really haven’t changed.”

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean.”

“You’re as childish as ever.”

“Shut up.”

“Never!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

Misty rolled her eyes. “Ok serious time. The point is, you’re still getting into trouble-”

“Hey!”

“And you always found some way out of it,” Misty reassured.

“...Not everyone makes it out.”

“Oh.”

They both stayed silent.

“Will I ever see them again?” Ash murmured. “Are they trapped? Are they feeling lonely? Are they-”

“Ash.”

“I’m the chosen one! I need to save everyone! I’m…  _ supposed to _ . I need to be strong enough…” Ash shivered. He clenched his fists before taking a deep breath. “I promise I’ll be strong enough this time.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah as I said before, don’t worry about it.” Ash grinned. “Thanks for listening. I’m sorry you can’t do anything to help-”

“Why are you apologizing to me?”

Ash sweatdropped, falling silent as Pikachu and Rotom started making their way back.

Misty leaned against Ash, side hugging him as a silent act of support.

“Talk to your dad- er, teacher, after this, alright?”

Facepalming, Ash joked, “Are you telling me, the future pokemon master, what to do?”

Pikachu raced up Ash’s shoulder, ears twitching. 

“So what if I am?” Misty joked back. 

Sweatdropping, Rotom zoomed towards Brock’s direction to check out what he was doing.

“Then you gotta battle me again, Mist!”

Pikachu cheered in agreement.

“Then you better get ready to lose!”

“Says  _ who _ ?”

“Says the future-”

“‘Pokemon master’  _ yeah right _ !”

Laughter blanketed them like mist as they bantered all the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> How's everyone doing? I hope alright!
> 
> Random trivia: Thalassophobia is an intense fear of the ocean  
> This fic was brought to you by, the Chinese idiom 望洋兴叹. Google translate says it’s “sigh” but it really means to lament one’s inadequacy before the ocean/feeling helpless.


End file.
